nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Viceroys of Tomorrowland
'The Viceroys of Tomorrowland '''are a series of guest characters in the fifth season, ''New Frontier, as the untrusted aids to the Archduke. Seven Viceroys have been identified. Viceroys Barry Euca Barry Euca, the Viceroy of Autopia Mars, made his first appearance as the first Viceroy identified in "The Intern." He made a spectacle when exiting the Monorail, including gathering the attention of Cherry. Barry would appear again in "The Viceroys" when the lot of them were captured. His last appearance was in "The Fifth Xerxes" when he helped the other Viceroys and Amy find incriminating evidence against The Archduke for his hand in murdering Nutty and Grant. Barry's namesake derives from his VMK counterpart: Grizzly. Barry Euca is a play on words for "Bear Eucalyptus." Eucalyptus is a plant that koala bears eat. However, koalas are not actually bears; they are marsupials. The reason producers made Barry the Viceroy of Autopia Mars is because his VMK counterpart is often distant, as if he lives on Mars. Jess Chanella Jess Chanella, the Viceroy of Space Mountain, never made an actual appearance in the season, though she was mentioned several times. Particularly, she is the Viceroy for Simon and is therefore a casual mention in his conversation. In "The Fifth Xerxes," she made a brief cameo alongside her other Viceroys. Jess' namesake comes from an experience with a Storytime producer who spent his first day in VMK with a girl named Jess who changed her name to Jasmine upon entering the game. Chanella is a reference to Chanel clothing, which Jasmine seems to be fond of. Judy of Nautilus Main article: Olivia Rahubdard Oahu Waikiki Oahu Waikiki, Viceroy of Autopia Earth, made her first appearance in "The Viceroys" when she was one of the imprisoned Viceroys interrogated by Aaron. She adamantly professed loyalty to the Archduke, much to the confusion of both the viewers and the characters, as the Viceroys were forever to have been told to hate the Archduke. Oahu had a larger role in the finale when she helped Amy and the other Viceroys find evidence against Kevin. Oahu's namesake is derived from the character on whom she is based, HOST_Maui. Oahu is another Hawaiian island, like Maui. Waikiki is a famous beach in Hawaii. Oahu made a main character appearance in "Blue Butterfly Day." She is the only former Viceroy of Tomorrowland to appear outside of New Frontier. Oahu was the Secretary of State under Presidents Amy and Nicholas Walsh. Due to her resourcefulness and intuition, she was able to launch a resuce of the Presidents when they fell under the wrothful hand of Absolem. Rapid Viceroy Rapid made a brief cameo in "The Fifth Xerxes," being the seventh Viceroy identified. She is based on HOST_Kali. Her name originates from the Kali River Rapids ride in the Animal Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida. Shawn Fyuochur Shawn made his first appearance as the Viceroy of Deep Space in the finale of New Frontier, "The Fifth Xerxes." It was a brief cameo. Shawn's character is based on Shane, a somewhat forgotten member of VMK staff. Shane had a fascination with Tomorrowland, so his Storytime counterpart's last name is a play on the word "future." Zesta Entropie Zesta Entropie, the Viceroy of Autopia Moon, made her first, and only, appearance in the finale, "The Fifth Xerxes." She works alongside Amy and her Vicery colleagues to deduce critical information about the Archduke's past, particularly his role in the assasssination of Nutty and Grant. Zesta's name is derived from her VMK counterpart, VMK_Energy. However, Energy is male. Zesta's name comes from the word "zest," which means "energy." Her last name, Entropie, comes from "entropy," which is a scientific term that deals with the unpredictability of energy. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters